The princess experiment
by death-angel007
Summary: this is the story about my char ami


The princess experiment

**Long ago in a far away land lived a island called flower island it was ruled by queen Grace and king Jack they had a lovely little child named Ami. No one knew of this land not one person who didn't live on the island, but all that changed one dark night.**

**"Why..why did this have to happen" Ami sobbed**

**She was crying in the middle of the park, poor girl was only 5 years old and she saw the most horrible thing.She could here mumbling and began to panic.**

**"W..who's there" Ami cried out**

**Suddenly something grapped Ami and knocked her out.**

**Black out**

**"Is project Rowdy done yet" asked a woman**

**"Yes ma'am project Rowdy is ready" replied a man**

**"Great we will relise them tomorrow morning" the woman said**

**A woman called Ginger was working on a project called Rowdy it was about 3 boys,**

**one named Brick he had ginger hair,red eyes and smart the second one was Butch black hair, green eyes and the tough one the last one was called boomer blonde hair and had blue eyes.**

**She is hoping that they will be unstoppable so she can take over flower island,see Ginger and Grace where best friends untill Jack went for Grace now Ginger want's revenge.**

**The next morning Ginger let the boys out of the test tubes and told them what they needed to know.**

**"Boys you need to go to flower island and distroy it if you can" Ginger said to them**

**"Yes ma'am" the boys said and exited the lab**

**"Finally time to get revenge on the kingdom and with their princess the whole island will beg to have her back after 10 long years" Ginger said and looked at Ami who was in a test tube next to where the boys where.**

**After a few hours the boys returned**

**"Im sorry ma'am but the king and queen are no where in sigh" said Boomer**

**"Hmmmm how odd maybe with out there princess they left in shame" Ginger though to herself**

**Ginger walked off some where so the boy's disided to follow her, she walked into a lab. the boys tried to enter but got pushed out.**

**"hmmm their hiding something" said Butch**

**"Anybody wanna find out?" asked Brick**

**All 3 of the boys smirked and hid untill someone came out, after a couple of minutes ginger came out.**

**"Now sibs" whispers Butch**

**All 3 of the boys ran in before the door closed, they looked around.**

**"Hey isnt these our test tubes" asked boomer**

**"Yeah i think they are" replyed Butch**

**"Hey this ones new" shouted Brick**

**The boys walked over to a covered test tube as they slowly uncovered it they saw a girl inside it. A young 15 year old girl with long ginger hair down to her hips, wearing a lovely green dress, and a big blue bow for a necklace.**

**"Wow who is she?" asked Butch**

**Brick moved closer to the tube and it said "Project Dawn do not open" Butch and Boomer saw Ginger coming back so they ran, Ginger walked up to brick.**

**"Ahem" Ginger cough**

**"Oh no" said brick**

**Brick got pushed back out of the lab but he didn't give up that easy again he hid untill Ginger came out and ran back in, he wanted to find out who she was, as he enter he saw something glowing.**

**"I'm the girls spirt my names Ami and im not dead i have a message for you...Brick"**

**"H...h..how do you know my name" asked brick**

**"You are one of the Rowdyruff boys, you distroyed my island but its not your fault i saw what you did you hardly did anything did you Brick?" asked the spirt**

**"i didn't do anything Butch did it all" replyed Brick looking a little scared**

**"no need to be scared, all i need is someone to let me out, will you be my hero brick"**

**asked Ami softly with a twinkle in her eye**

**"Ummm im not sure" Brick said nervously**

**"Please" Ami moved towards him and placed her hand on his cheek**

**"wow for a spirt you feel real" he places his hand on her hand**

**She smiled and then she kissed him as she pulled away she smiled and disappeared.**

**"wow shes beautiful" said Brick**

**Brick knew the password he typed it in and the test tube began to empty as well as a alarm going off.**


End file.
